Drunken Adventures III: Taking it too far
by hazelheart93
Summary: Sequel to 'Payback is a bitch' and 'Two down, One to go'. The girls have been waiting for this day since.. forever. It's prom. Elena goes alone and promises herself not to get drunk. Klena SMUT. KlausxElena
1. Prom

**Hey guys, so here it is, the third part to my fics, 'Payback is a bitch' and 'Two down, One to go'**

**Disclaimer: I guess you already know that I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or else Elena would be getting all the hotties ;) and Elijah would be in every single episode for at least 42 minutes.. #dreams**

**anyway.. enjoy and review.**

* * *

"So, Tyler is back.. for prom?" Bonnie asked dubiously.

"Yup, I made him come back, I am Miss Mystic Falls after all, I can't go to prom dateless." Caroline stated proudly and held a dark green dress in front of her body to check it out in the mirror.

"Wow, Care. After all of this mess, you still care that much about prom?" Bonnie looked like she thought her vampire friend was crazy.

"Bonnie, don't judge her. We've all been through enough. And Caroline phantasied about prom since we were nine years old." Elena defended her friend and rummaged through the racks looking for a pretty dress. "So, is he already here?"

"Nope, he'll be back tomorrow right before prom." Caroline grinned. "I've missed him _soooo_ much. Prom is going to be _awesome_. Speaking of, who are you bringing?" She asked and eyed her best friends suspiciously.

"Um. I'm going with Jamie." Bonnie said and blushed. She turned and picked up a dark brown dress.

"Wow, Bon. That's great." Elena grinned widely.

"And you?" Bonnie asked Elena. And Caroline added, "Stefan or Damon?"

Elena sighed. "Nope, none of the above. Stefan's still.. you know. And Damon, well, I am still pissed at him." She didn't look up from the dresses, just thinking about Damon made her want to break something.

"Is he still seeing Rebekah?" Bonnie asked.

Elena nodded shortly. "Yes. I stopped going to the boarding house, I would seriously dagger her if I see them together ever again."

Caroline giggled and Bonnie shot her an annoyed look. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Elena replied quickly. The last thing she needed was for Bonnie to know that she had slept with two originals and her drunk self was obviously planning on making the total count three.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and Caroline just said, "It's just funny to see how jealous she can be, makes me kind of think about the _pre-vamprie stuff_ Elena." Then she turned around and picked up a blood red dress. "How bout this one?"

"Anyway." Elena sighed. "Since we can't use the gym for prom, where are we doing it?"

Caroline's face turned sour and she placed the dress back into it's rack. "In Klaus' mansion."

"What?" Bonnie yelled. Elena's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"Well, the lovely Rebekah is now head of the dance committee." Caroline said sarcastically and let her eyes wander around the small boutique. "She's in charge, not me."

"Great." Bonnie muttered and walked towards the dressing rooms.

"Doesn't matter, I am not going to let her destroy our prom!" Caroline said firmly. "Let's just find the perfect dresses!"

And sure enough after almost two hours, the three girls left the boutique with satisfied smiles on their lips.

* * *

"Bekah." Kol sighed shaking his head.

"No way. I am not opening my doors for a bunch of drunk teenagers." Klaus said firmly.

"Please, Nik. I already told them. Besides, you said that this it _our _house. I am the head of the prom committee and I'll be the prom queen, you can't take this away from me." Rebekah pouted with big innocent eyes.

Klaus bit his lower lip, but he finally gave in. "Ok, _but _no one goes upstairs."

Rebekah nodded enthusiastically. "No one." She promised and took off.

"Do you really think that, that's a good idea?" Elijah asked Klaus, but Klaus merely shrugged. "Doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Kol laughed until Klaus left the room. Then his face turned serious again and he looked at Elijah. "You know, that she will be here too, right?" When Elijah nodded, he continued, "And you know, that she will probably get drunk.."

"I know, Kol. But she is a human, I think _we_, two originals, will find a way to stop her from doing anything she would regret."

Kol smirked. "Oh, yeah. I know how to stop her from doing _that_." Elijah's eyes darkened and he took a step towards him. "You will not take advantage of her."

Kol burst out laughing. "Why? Because you want to?" At his words Elijah's face turned into a devilish grin. "Oh, yes."

"Game on, big bro." Kol smirked and left the room.

* * *

**PROM NIGHT!**

* * *

"_I. Will. Not. Get. Drunk. Tonight._" Elena muttered over and over again, while she curled her hair in front of the mirror. It was almost eight and she was getting ready for their long awaited prom. Since the party was in Klaus' mansion, she was fairly certain, that it would be too easy for her drunk self to get to him. She couldn't sleep with him, no she _wouldn't_. And this was her senior prom and she seriously doubted that Damon would show up, he hated all of their high school parties. So there would be no reason for her get angry and get drunk.

When she was finished with her hair and make up, she put on her glittery black dress that Caroline had picked out for her. It was really cute, with it's heart shaped neckline and it's mid thigh length. She slipped into her black five inch heels and stepped in front of the mirror. She couldn't help but think about Kathrine.

She made her way downstairs and was surprised to see a bouquet on the kitchen counter. The roses were dark red and there was a card in it. She picked it up and flipped it open.

"_I am sure you will look mesmerizing tonight, darling. I can't wait to see you. Kol_"

She blushed and smelled the roses. They were truly magnificent and she quickly filled a vase with water and put them into it. Then she went upstairs to place the card onto her dresser.

When the doorbell rang, Elena shot a last look into the mirror and went downstairs.

"Hey, Matt." She greeted him with a big smile.

"Hey, Lena." He replied and his eyes widened when he saw her properly. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks. And thank you for taking me with you. I didn't want to show up there alone."

They walked up to Matt's truck and got in. "No worries." He smiled sweetly. "We're friends after all."

"Why don't you have a date?" Elena frowned. She hadn't thought about that earlier.

But Matt shrugged. "Don't know. I'm not in the mood to put up with all that girl drama." Elena laughed at this. "And why aren't you going with Stefan? Or Damon."

Elena sighed. "Well, Stefan doesn't want anything to do with me." She knew that Matt would understand, that she didn't want to talk about Damon. The rest of the drive they were silent.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, Elena gasped, it looked even better than at the ball. "Wow."

"There's Tyler. I'm going to say hi." Matt said and vanished into the crowd. _Great, my worst fears have come true. _She was here, at her senior prom, high school was over and she was alone. No date, no boyfriend. All alone.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by a soft touch on her bare shoulders. She shuddered and turned around. Elijah was standing close behind her and smiled at her. His eyes were warm and kind. She smiled back automatically.

"Elijah." She breathed in relief. She wasn't completely alone after all.

"Good evening, Elena." He said and his voice was so smooth, it sent shivers trough her body. She tried very hard not to conjure the pictures of _that _night.

Elena just wanted to reply when she saw someone else from the corner of her eyes.

"Hello, darling." Kol smirked as he approached her and his older brother. "And I was right, you really do look enchanting."

Elena smiled at him. "Thank you." She couldn't help but blush, but that didn't stop her from seeing the calculating and challenging looks that the originals were exchanging. _Oh, crap. _It was awkward, Elena never had one night stands before and now she was standing between her first two and they were brothers.

"Would you like something to drink, darling?" Kol asked, when he finally broke the contact with Elijah.

Elena laughed quietly and shook her head. "Um, no. Did any of you see Caroline?" She looked at both of them and they turned their heads into the same direction. _Of course, vampires. _She followed their gaze and spotted Caroline in Tyler's arms, kissing passionately. "Well, that can probably wait." She muttered and this whole situation was so deja vu like. Standing in the entrance of Klaus' mansion with two brothers on each of her side. She sighed.

"On second thought, I am kind of thirsty." She said and Kol smirked. When they started walking, Elena spotted a familiar body in front of her and stopped.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked curiously.

"Um. Damon made me come." He said awkwardly not meeting her eyes.

Elena frowned. "Why would Damon made you go to senior prom?"

She followed Stefan's gaze and gasped. There he was, Damon in his usual black clothing. With Rebekah in his arms. Elena felt the anger boil inside of her and a low growl escaped her throat. He was here, at _her_ senior prom. With Rebekah. "Seriously?" She spatted and shot deathly glares at them, but they didn't even noticed it.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled and stomped off to the hall, where she saw her blonde friend talking with some guys, leaving Stefan, Kol and Elijah standing there with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Elena." Caroline chirped. "What's wrong."

"Come." Elena growled and dragged her away from the crowd. She found a door along the hall way and they got into the room.

"Did you know about it?" Elena asked furiously when she turned around to face her friend.

"About what?" Caroline looked terrified.

"Don't play dumb with me. He is here. With _her._" She yelled out.

"Oh." Caroline breathed looking down. "Um. Yeah."

Elena ran her hands through her hair and paced back and forth. "DAMN IT!"

"Elena." Caroline said cautiously. "There's something else that you should probably know.."

Elena stopped dead and looked up. "What?"

"She compelled the voting crew, she is the prom queen." Caroline explained quietly.

"WHAT?!" Elena screamed. "NO! NO! Oh god." Caroline tried to soothe her but that made it just worse. "Caroline, you're not the only one that waited for this day for the last ten years." She shouted. "I've been dreaming about senior prom, about the perfect dress, the perfect date."

"Hey, it's ok." Caroline whispered.

"No. It's not. My boyfriend dumped me a few months ago. I fell for his big brother. I made out with him and _now_ he is here, at my senior prom, with the bitch that wants to kill me. And I am on my own! And above all, she is prom queen. NOT YOU, NOT ME, SHE IS!" Elena shrieked.

"Elena, calm down." Caroline drew small circles on Elena's back and after a few moments Elena's breathing stabilized.

Elena laughed bitterly. "Screw him. Let's get drunk." And with those words she walked out of the room and back to the party.

* * *

**So what do you think? Yes, I know nothing happened, but the next chapter will be... well you just have to find out for yourselves. **

**BTW. can I just tell you how much I love your reviews and favs and follows?! It makes me sooooo damn happy, I can't stop writing. So please keep reacting to my fics, then I will never ever stop!**

**Next Chapter should be up in a few days, but I have to warn you.. this fic could be a three parter. ;)**

**xo hazel.**


	2. Foreplay

**Ok, so here is the second chapter. I am having trouble with the ending of this story, since there are just too many guys after Elena.. the will be another chapter, but it could take me some time to write it.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Elena grabbed the first bottle she saw and swallowed as much as she could, before she needed to breathe again. On her way she spotted Tyler, Matt and a few other guys and she joined them. "Hey guys." She smiled flirtatiously at them and continued drinking quickly from her bottle. Tyler and Matt frowned but the others were happy to see Elena Gilbert back in their lives.

Josh smirked at her. "You wanna dance?"

Elena smiled seductively at him. "Sure." She pressed the bottle into Matt's hands and took Josh's. She was already feeling dizzy, so she smiled absentmindedly as Josh lead the way.

On the dance floor Rebekah was pressing herself into Damon. Elena felt another wave of anger flowing though her. She threw her hand around Josh's neck and closed her eyes. They danced together for a while until Elena felt hands on her hips. She turned and came face to face with a smirking Kol. "Already given up, love?" He asked.

"Back off, dude." Josh hissed and tried to remove Kol's hands form her hips. Elena shot a warning look at Kol but he just ignored it. "It's my turn." He said and looked like he would rip Josh's heart out if he should argue. Clearly, Josh saw it the same way, since he let go of Elena and left the dance floor.

"You know, you could have asked me. You didn't have to scare the living shit out of the poor guy." Elena remarked, while Kol pulled her bottom closer to his crotch. "But I like it better this way." He whispered into her ear and she gasped. His hands were sliding up and down her hips and Elena pressed herself closer to his body. What Rebekah could do do, Elena could do much, _much _better. The poor original was in a coffin for almost a hundred years and this was her first school dance, Elena smiled to herself and let her head fall back onto Kol's chest. He smirked down at her and Elena smiled back.

She felt his lips brush her neck slightly and she leaned closer into his touch. When his tongue darted across her pulse point she groaned lowly.

"Elena?"

Elena looked up and saw Stefan standing in front of her with a wide eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked looking from Elena's face down to Kol's hands, which were touching her more intimately than it was proper for a school dance, or any public event for that matter.

"Dancing." She said huskily.

"I can see that." Stefan said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You wanna say something important or are you just going to stare at us like we're the hottest porno you've ever seen." Kol growled threateningly.

Stefan shook his head and just turned away. Apparently Damon had heard Kol's words because he was staring at them. Elena returned his cold look and Damon just gripped Rebekah harder and pulled her closer, if that was even possible.

"Ass." Elena cursed and freed herself from Kol's grasp. She needed more to drink otherwise she would make a scene in front of all her class mates. And she would not go there, she wouldn't let everyone know, what Damon was doing to her.

"Where are you going, darling?" Kol asked looking confused.

Elena didn't turn around, she just shrugged. "I need something to drink."

* * *

She stalked over to the closest table and took the first bottle that she spotted. She was already a little drunk, so that while she drank some of bourbon trailed down her chin and she could feel it dripping onto her chest.

"You know, you don't have to drink from the bottle. That's what cups are for."

She turned her head, without breaking contact with the bottle and saw a smirking Elijah standing next to her.

When she was out of air, she finally lowered the bottle. "Well, right now that would be just an unnecessary detour." She said breathlessly, smirking back at him.

"I see." Elijah nodded in understanding and his eyes darted to her chest that was wet from the liquor. "You want me to clean that up?" He asked huskily and Elena shivered. She could almost feel Elijah's soft lips and his warm tongue slide up and down her breasts. Her lips parted and she took a deep breath. "Why not."

But before Elijah could do anything he sighed and looked into her eyes again.

"Ah, there you are." She heard Kol's voice from behind and sighed too.

"Here I am." She said bitterly. "Your brother was about to lead me to a bathroom, right Elijah?" She winked at him. "See you later, Kol."

"Right. Follow me." He reached out and Elena took his hand.

They walked away from an angry looking Kol. Elijah led them into the same hall way, that Elena had entered before with Caroline. Before she could ask where they were going, she was pressed against a wall and Elijah was already pressing his lips on hers. She groaned into his mouth and returned the kiss forcefully.

It was the same as the other night, kissing Elijah, feeling his touch, it made her insides burn up in a passion, she had never felt before.

His leg slid up between hers and she parted them eagerly. She wanted to feel more of him and she couldn't care less that they were in a house full of her class mates and friends. All that mattered was Elijah's touch.

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer and his lips trailed down to her breasts. She felt his hot tongue and she had to admit that this was much better than she had imagined it. "Oh." She moaned.

"Wow. Someone's going hot and heavy."

She opened her eyes and saw that a few guys from her calculus class were watching them.

Elijah let out a growl and shot a deathly look at them.

"Gilbert is that you?" One of them asked, shocked.

"Oh, my god." Another laughed. "With that suit guy."

They laughed loudly, clearly all of them were drunk. "Classy, man. Really classy."

Elena pushed Elijah back and blushed. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid. Elijah eyed her carefully, "Do you want me to get rid of them?" She shook her head. One of them was a Fell and he would be wearing vervain. "Founding family." She muttered just for him to hear.

She straightened her dress and walked away from all of them, without looking back. She realized that her bottle was gone and she needed a new one immediately.

* * *

She felt a set on eyes on her and turned around. It was Rebekah. And of course Damon was right beside her, playing with her golden hair. Why wasn't he jealous of her making out with two originals? At this point, she would gladly dagger Rebekah, but he just seemed pissed. She shook her head. She knew how she could make him jealous. She just had to go to the worst of them. If Damon saw her with Klaus, then he would finally stop. It was the only way.

In that moment she made up her mind and stared to look for Klaus. She knew that she would regret it, but right now, nothing was more important than making Damon pay.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kol asked. Of course he would be there.

"Ok, that's enough! Just because I've slept with you _once_, it doesn't mean that you can do the Salvatore and act like you own me. I am eighteen years old and can go wherever I want to." She growled at him.

"Relax, love. I am just trying to keep my word." Kol said easily.

"Then stop. I don't care about that." Elena replied. "Stop following me around."

* * *

Elena didn't look back, she searched the room for Klaus, but was interrupted when Stefan blocked her view. "Tell me what the hell is going on here." He demanded through gritted teeth.

Elena shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He said looking livid. "the fact that Damon isn't letting go of Rebekah and you pressing your ass into Kol. And smelling of Elijah." He added frowning slightly.

Elena laughed. "Ask your dear brother." She turned around. "And tell him that he will regret all of this."

As she took a step away from him, he grabbed her wrist. "What is going on?"

"What's going on?" She repeated furiously. "Do you mean besides the fact, that he loves me, that I fell for him, that we kissed and that he slept with that bitch?"

Stefan let go of her hand. "You love him?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think am I drowning alcohol like water? It hurts to see him with her and he just keeps doing it." She took a deep breath. "And now I will hurt him, too."

This time he didn't stop her and she almost ran away from him. She needed to find Klaus before she started to cry.

* * *

After almost five minutes she spotted him, looking around with gritted teeth.

"Klaus." She breathed, while she approached him.

He turned instantly and looked at her curiously. "Hello, sweetheart. Enjoying the party?"

"Not really," She said and stepped right in front of him, he frowned at her. "But I have an idea how to enjoy it." She whispered as she brought her lips close to his ear.

"And how's that?" He asked in amusement.

She smirked and her lips brushed his earlobe. "Hmmm. I have a few ideas." She breathed seductively and nipped at his flesh.

"You are drunk." Klaus stated simply, but didn't pull back. "I didn't think you had this side to you."

"Oh, I have a lot different sides, that you have never seen." She hissed. "I'll show you one tonight."

She could feel his body shaking as he chuckled. "Which one would that be, love?"

"The wild one." She smirked and kissed his neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Klaus growled, while stretching his neck to give her better access.

"No." She breathed, letting her tongue dart out to tease him. "I _am_ seducing you."

Klaus packed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped in surprise. "And what makes you think that I would let you seduce me?"

"Because I know you want to." She breathed and looked up. "Don't you?" It was a rhetorical question, since she could feel him hard against her.

"Mhh." Klaus growled as she pressed herself closer to him. "I believe so, sweetheart."

"Good. Meet me upstairs in five minutes." She breathed and let go of him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, I don't want everyone to know about this." She whispered and turned around. "Five minutes."

On her way she grabbed another bottle and after the first gulp, she almost jumped. "Thank god, tequila." She muttered to herself and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**This time, it's all in Elena's POV. The next chapter will maybe have some other Pov's but I am not sure. It's possible that I could edit this chapter as well.. I am not really satisfied with it.**

**If you like it, tell me, if you don't tell me as well.. I am really worried about this one..**

**xo hazel**


	3. Taking it too far

**And here it is! The last part of Taking it too far. I wanted it to be extra hot, but I don't know if I accomplished that.. :S And since Klena has to be rough (!), I don't know if this was rough enough (haha, rough enough) anyway..**

**read, review, favorite, follow and most importantly enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"There you are." She breathed and staggered over to him.

"Careful, love." He chuckled as he pulled the bottle out of her hands. "Don't want my doppelganger to die of alcohol poisoning." He let his hands wander from her shoulders up to her cheeks.

Elena scoffed. "I'll rather die out of frustration while I am waiting for you to man up and fuck me already."

The next second Elena was pressed against the wall and the air was knocked out of her lungs. Klaus was staring down at her with his dark blue eyes filled with lust and something that she was usually afraid of, but not today. This look promised her, that she would get what she wanted from him, for _once._

She gasped and he pressed his mouth to her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking aggressively on it. A loud moan escaped her throat and she threw her arms around Klaus' neck to pull him closer.

"What did you just say?" Klaus growled, while he was sucking on her pulse point.

She gasped. "Um. I- I was saying, that – that.. Um." She stammered while trying to form a clear thought. "Damn it." She cursed and he trailed up to her chin.

"I am still waiting, love." Klaus whispered, his lips hovering above hers, barely touching. She sighed. "Fuck me."

She wanted to sound demanding, but it came out like a plead. But she couldn't think about that now, since Klaus was attacking her mouth furiously, swiping every rational thought from her brain. In an instant all she could think about was his touch and the fact that he had to many clothes on.

She felt his hands under her legs and she was swept off of the floor and her legs connected behind Klaus' body. She clung tightly to him and they blurred into a room, where he pressed her into yet another wall.

Her eyes were focused on him, so she didn't even know where they were. It didn't matter anyway. Her hands were sliding up and down Klaus' body. He didn't waste any time and ripped her panties away from her, bearing her from the waist down, since her dress was already crumpled up under her breast. "As you wish." He hissed and rammed himself inside of her.

She widened her eyes in surprise and she let out a loud piercing scream. She wasn't entirely sure if it was because she felt pain or pure pleasure. She gripped his shoulder with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, tugging his hairline firmly. Her body tensed and she waited eagerly for him to start moving.

"Good thing you are already wet for me, otherwise this would have hurt like hell, sweetheart." Klaus smirked and started to thrust inside of her so hard that she thought the wall would give in underneath them and she heard herself moan.

She couldn't mute herself and after a few thrust she didn't really care anymore. It was incredible. She had never felt anything like this. When Klaus quickened and hardened his pace, she felt like every thrust brought her up to the edge and she was feeling so much pleasure that she couldn't see, couldn't hear anything a part from him. Everything that came through to her was Klaus' pleasuring her.

Her head rolled back and rested on the wall. She held Klaus' shoulders like her life depended on it. She never ever wanted him to stop. Her body felt like it was wired to a plug and electricity was flowing through her, sending shockwaves from her head to her toes. It seemed like he was thrusting into her for hours and with every thrust her need for him only grew bigger.

She hadn't thought that it could better than that, but then Klaus changed their position and it allowed him to get deeper inside of her. She couldn't really do anything, every thrust felt like an orgasm on it's own. It was mind blowing. She felt her voice go hoarse but couldn't stop her piercing screams, it was just to much.

When she finally came, it felt like Klaus was sending shockwaves of pure pleasure thought her body and she felt herself exploding around his length. While she was still riding out her orgasm, she felt Klaus picking up his speed one last time and he too came, which sent another wave through her, as his warm seed was spilled into her.

When the waves of pleasure finally ebbed down, she opened her eyes. The corners of her sight were black and she could she a blurry Klaus in front of her. "Wow." She breathed before everything went black.

* * *

Klaus smirked down at his doppelganger, who was still in his arms. She had screamed until her voice was almost completely gone and now she was unconscious. He heard movement from the hallway and pulled out of her, fastening his jeans quickly. He then pulled her dress down and picked her up bridal style.

The doors flew open and to his surprise the Salvatores, Elijah and Kol walked in. "What the hell is going on here?" Damon scouted in his usual accusing tone.

Klaus shrugged. "She just needs to rest for a while. I guess the action was a bit too much for her." He smirked at him and was extremely pleased by this situation.

"Let her go." Stefan growled, while walking towards them slowly.

"Oh, you know that wouldn't be very polite since she lost consciousness while I was still _in_ her. I wouldn't want her to think that I abandoned her like that." He chuckled, as Damon's expression went from anger and worry to pure rage.

"You son of a bitch." He hissed before flashing in front of him. "Let her go!"

Klaus shrugged. "Manners, Damon. We have a lady in this room. Although, maybe that's the reason you are the only one here that she hasn't slept with."

At those words Damon leapt at Klaus but was held back by his younger brother. "Don't." Stefan warned him.

"Anyway. Take the girl, I think I was a good enough as a host for this evening. I will go to bed, she tired me enough." And with that he placed her into Stefan's arms and blurred out of the room.

Both Kol and Elijah looked at each other. They had been to late, they had broken their word.

* * *

"She slept with him." Damon muttered looking dumfounded, not really seeing anyone else. "This can't be happening." He turned around, staggering uncontrollably and flashed across the room. Damon disappeared and Stefan sighed, looking down at Elena. The girl in his arms wasn't the one he fell in love with, the sad innocent girl, that had lost her parents. She had fallen in love with his brother, with the fire that had burned her until she had to look for a desperate way to get his attention. Stefan couldn't deny, that he still loved her but he knew that she didn't belong to him anymore. And he owed her to fix this. He owed it to his brother. "Can you take her?" He said looking up at the two remaining originals in the room.

"Of course." Elijah said and Stefan placed her gently into Elijah's waiting arms.

"Take good care of her." Stefan muttered, before he followed his older brother t to talk some sense into him.

* * *

Kol sighed deeply. "We screwed up big time, bro." Elijah looked down at the unconscious girl and closed his eyes. "Yes, we did." He agreed.

They walked out of the study, into Elijah's bedroom and he placed her on his bed carefully. Kol and he sat down and didn't speak for a long time.

"Did she pass out with you?" Kol asked finally, pouting.

Elijah chuckled in amusement. "No."

Kol scoffed. "I could have made her pass out too, but I thought I would stick to the basic _love making_."

"Well, that was my plan too, before she went down on me and took control." Kol's jaw dropped as he looked into the serious face of his older brother, who continued with a smirk forming on his lips. "And then she asked me to feed on her."

"That's so damn unfair. She didn't ask me to do that." Kol whined.

"Next time."

They looked down at the bed and were surprised by a barely conscious Elena, who was smirking slightly at the two of them.

A wide grin appeared on Kol's face. "I'll take that as a promise, love."

* * *

**Sooo.. yummy Klena! Did you like it? I really hope, I could keep up with the earlier parts.. Just let me know, if you think so.**

**I know the last part screams just for another sequel, but right now I am not so sure about that. (But maybe you could talk me into it ;) Hell, of course you can talk me into it. But with this ending, I don't know if you want me to continue.)**

**It really has been fun writing this part. I love Klaus =) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**xo**


End file.
